Tu Sangre y la mía
by Ligia dAfrodita
Summary: 35 años después de la guerra santa, Shion recibe un mensaje de su eterna amada Yuzuriha, hacia tanto que no sabia de ella, y ahora las noticas que le envía cambiaran su realidad para siempre


Espero puedan leer esta historia que hice para gusto mio, si alguien desea dejar algún comentario se los agradeceria mucho, este fic es sobre Shion y Yuzuriha, mi pareja favorita, hacen volar mi imaginación, espero la disfruten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El mensaje llego a la entrada del santuario, recorrió el coliseo, paso el jardín de tumbas, entro a la deshabitada casa de Aries, cruzo su jardín, y topo en la entrada del templo de Tauro, ahí su guardián le cortó el paso

-Señor Teneo de Tauro, tengo un mensaje de Rodorio para su ilustrísima Shion-

Teneo tomo el mensaje al guardia, lo despidió y subió personalmente a entregar el recado, atravesó el gran salón y antes de entrar a Star Hill, encontró al patriarca

-Maestro Shion, traigo un mensaje para usted-, Shion lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, en señal para que comenzara a hablar -Una persona de su pueblo, Jamir, ha venido a comunicarle algo, el guardia a quien le tome el mensaje me dijo que esta persona le espera en una posada de Rodorio, "Yorgos", es la posada más cara, debe ser una persona importante, maestro…

-No espero ningún mensaje de Jamir, ni a ninguna persona, ni mucho menos rica… me toma por sorpresa-

-Maestro Shion, permítame ir personalmente y entrevistarme con esa persona, solo deme la orden y…

-No Teneo, iré personalmente, me causa curiosidad y en lo profundo no detecto peligro, en todo caso, te pido que me acompañes-

-Muy bien maestro, como usted desee-

-O-

Los empleados de "Yorgos", corrían de un lado a otro, llevando viandas de comida, toallas, sabanas, del mostrador el encargado y dueño saco una botella de unas puertas, era una botella especial lo supieron porque el propietario había abierto y cerrado con llave la vitrina, luego el hombre se levantó y saludo a los recién entrados

-¡Señor Shion!, patriarca del Santuario, ¡Señor Teneo!, santo dorado de Tauro, bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando, un momento, la camarera los llevara al salón -¡hey!, Adriana, ven acá, lleva a los señores a donde esta nuestro huésped y lleva también esta botella, me la ha pedido él-

La camarera se acercó, tomo la botella y haciendo una señal con su brazo les indico que la siguieran, cuando llegaron a la sala, la mujer entro y les pidió que esperaran, debía entregar la botella y enterar al personaje misterioso que su invitado estaba ahí. Al cabo de un momento, la mujer salió -Señor Shion, usted y su acompañante pueden pasar- abrió e hizo una reverencia y cruzaron la entrada.

Al entrar, la imagen que se les esperaba estremeció especialmente al patriarca, una figura masculina del pasado se le presentaba, tuvo que tallarse los parpados para según el limpiar sus ojos, en caso que lo que estuviera viendo fuera una ilusión y con la anterior acción se compusiera su enfoque, pero cuando miro de nuevo la silueta del pasado seguía ahí delante, como si de un espejo se tratara, se estaba viendo a él mismo, pero más joven…

-_Keran kapa doga Shion-la_\- fue el saludo de bienvenida, hacia tanto que nadie lo saludaba de esa manera, la visión del pasado hablaba en tibetano y sabía el protocolo completo, Ahora no sabía que lo sorprendía mas, el escuchar su lengua natal o el conjunto completo de la persona que tenía enfrente, lo que ya le quedaba claro es que era real, y que no era una visión del pasado de sí mismo

-Keran kapa tashi-la… contesto y antes de completar el saludo, fue interrumpido por el misterioso anfitrión

\- Mi nombre es Tokusa, vengo de Jamir a entregarle una carta, señor Shion- Shion quiso hablar, abrió la boca pero de ella no le salió palabra, sus ojos abiertos, sin parpadear y la repetición, una tras otra de ese extraño espasmo que causa la sorpresa lo tenía estoico…

-Discúlpeme, sé que no esperaba mi visita, yo… bueno, la carta la manda mi madre…

-¿Y quién es tu madre?- por fin la voz y boca del patriarca Shion reaccionaban

\- Yuzuriha. Es el nombre de mi madre…ella ha hablado de usted, me dijo que habían sido amigos, en el pasado-

-…Yuzuriha… dices- Escuchar ese nombre lo golpeo fuerte -ya veo, y… ¿A qué se debe la ocasión?-

-Mi madre me ha encomendado darle a usted una muy triste noticia, o por lo menos para nosotros lo fue, les pido por favor que tomen asiento- Luego destapo la botella, sirvió tres vasos de vino, y se recargo en su silla, se acomodó cruzando la pierna, Teneo arqueaba las cejas y abría grandes los ojos, ese hombre se veía igual que Shion cuando se sentaba en su gran mesa en los aposentos de patriarca, luego, Tokusa el visitante de Jamir continuó

-Mi padre, Yato, ha muerto hace unos meses, mi madre quiso que usted lo supiera, ella decía que usted fue también amigo de mi padre, y me encomendó a mi informárselo de manera personal y aprovechar para entregarle la carta, supongo que en ella encontrara detalles o quizá alguna última voluntad, usted y solo usted puede leerla- Shion trago aceite, toda la información que acababa de recibir le estaba estrujando en corazón, si no fuera el quien era y viniera de donde viniera, porque su origen étnico le daba grandes ventajas físicas y emocionales, ya hubiera sufrido un infarto o de menos un desmayo, todo era muy evidente para él y tenía la seguridad de que para este hombre Tokusa, también lo era, y un alud de preguntas le cayó encima, no sabía ni por dónde empezar

-Te llamas Tokusa…-

-Así es, así se llamaba el único hermano de mi madre y por eso me nombro así-

\- Tokusa, dime por favor, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Treinta y cinco años, Señor Shion-

Treinta y cinco años… los mismos que habían pasado desde la guerra santa, los mismos que tenía sin ir a Jamir, y por supuesto sin saber de Yuzuriha, mientras Teneo se servía vino y lo bebía un vaso tras otro, como si con eso canalizara el estrés y tensión que se había generado en ese salón entre su patriarca y el misterioso hombre, miraba como se intercambiaban diálogos y luego de un breve silencio para tomar una gran bocanada de aire Shion arrojo otro vomito de preguntas

-¿Eres hijo único?, ¿Cuánto de casados tenían tus padres?, ¿A qué se dedica la familia?, ¿Qué día, de que mes naciste?-

El visitante respondía sin pena, como si no se enterara del trasfondo de estas o como si no quisiera hacerlo, y en cada palabra Shion palidecía un poco más, Tokusa le dijo que era el hijo más grande del matrimonio Yato-Yuzuriha, que sus padres tenían exactamente los mismos años que él de casados, antes responder eso le causaba una risita de pena, porque pensaba que había sido él el motivo de tal unión, pero ahora viendo a ese hombre que tenía enfrente, ya ese tema no le causaba morbo de sus padres, sino que una especie de pesar le había invadído de a poco el alma, ese pesar que causa enterarse sin querer de un gran secreto, le dijo también que era el único hijo varón, que tenía cuatro hermanos más, pero todas eran mujeres que las tres mayores ya eran unas señoras de su casa, con hijos y marido obviamente, que la menor tenía apenas 16, se les había escapado esa semilla a sus padres, de sus hermanas casadas se encargaban sus maridos, y él como el mayor, se encargaba de los negocios de la familia, negocios que le venían de herencia, la familia de su madre era de las más importantes y acaudaladas de Jamir, eso Shion ya lo sabía

-Tu madre, siempre quiso casarse y tener descendencia para seguir con el legado de su familia, y hubo un tiempo en que pensó que eso no sucedería, pero veo que pudo lograrlo…

Tokusa asintió con la cabeza, y continuo con la avalancha de realidades, podía percibir lo que Shion quería saber, escuchaba sus deseos sin que este se los contara así que ya que había comenzado, terminaría con todo lo que el patriarca del santuario de Athena tenía que saber, continúo pues. Ahora que su madre era viuda, tendría que hacerse cargo de ella, así como de la hermana menor y de su mujer, si, tenía una mujer, y de sus tres hijos, si, el mismo tenía tres hijos, todos varones, ah… y de un último más que venía en camino en el vientre de su joven esposa, quien esperaba que fuera una niña por fin, un silencio más envolvió la sala, solo el sonido de la garganta de Teneo pasando saliva, o vino, lo interrumpió, Shion no sabía si llorar de gusto o de tristeza, pero definitivamente quería llorar, apretó los puños muy fuerte, para a través de ellos fugar ese sentimiento que lo invadía

-Bueno, ahora que Yuzuriha, digo, tú madre, se ha quedado viuda, ¿piensa casarse de nuevo?-

Teneo lo miro acusatoriamente, Tokusa sonrío entre divertido y entre sorprendido, la pregunta era escandalosa

-No lo sé, Shion- Vaya le llamo por su nombre…. –No lo sé, apenas hace cuatro meses mi madre perdió a su compañero de vida, al hombre con quien formo una familia, siento no poder responder esa pregunta- lejos de sentirse apenado por su descaro Shion arrojo otra pregunta

-Tokusa respóndeme, Yato… ¿fue un buen padre para ti?- Teneo se terminó el vino de su vaso y en vez de servir más opto por tomar directo de la botella, finalmente nadie más estaba bebiendo y ese caro y buen vino, se iba a desperdiciar, además los sentimientos que giraban alrededor de esa habitación eran difíciles de sortear, comenzaba a marearse, y por desgracia o por fortuna el visitante respondió ayudándolo a aterrizar

-Fue un excelente padre, el mejor que pude haber tenido en mi vida, un amigo, un maestro, me enseño todo lo que se dé la vida- le respondió mientras le sostenían una mirada fría y directa a Shion, este desvió la mirada para que Tokusa no viera sus ojos llenarse de agua, pero en vista que lo tenía a un metro de distancia, era inevitable, no sabía si pedirle disculpas o sentir gusto por la buena suerte que tuvo por la mujer que lo pario y porque a pesar que Yato nunca le cayó bien, ni le parecía realmente fuerte, o que al menos hubiera estado a su nivel, fue un bueno hombre que les amo incondicionalmente, levanto la cabeza, y decidió que ya era suficiente, no sabía si podría soportar escuchar mas verdades, con lo que había recibido en el transcurso de esa mañana tendría para vivir atormentado los años que le restaban de vida, una enorme astilla se le había enterrado en el corazón, y aunque se acostumbrara a ella, siempre la tendría ahí, y sabía que de vez en cuando esta se movería para recordarle todos los recuerdos, sueños y deseos de una vida con Yuzuriha, se habrían quedado ahí, en su mente del muchacho ingenuo que fue antes de la guerra santa, rodo sus ojos a la mesa, y tomo el sobre, finalmente el verdadero mensaje estaba ahí frente a él y las fuerzas que le quedaban iban a ser destinadas a soportar como última estocada cualquier cosa que la carta contuviera, escrito en el sobre, su nombre, era su letra, la de ella… rompió el sello, saco la hoja y la desdoblo, la miro un par de minutos, doblo de nuevo la hoja, la metió en el sobre y la puso sobre la mesa, apoyo sus manos en la silla y se puso de pie

-Ha llegado la hora de retirarme Joven Tokusa- le dijo sin más fríamente, con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, le urgía salir de ahí, en cualquier momento se quebraría

-Teneo, ponte de pie, nos vamos- como pudo Teneo se levantó, estaba relativamente ebrio, se adelantó un poco para abrir la puerta y desde ahí espero al patriarca, Tokusa le extendió la mano a Shion, y le dio un fuerte apretón, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Shion camino a la salida, lento, a la mitad se detuvo y se volvió nuevamente

-Tokusa, podría… yo podría… ¿darte un abrazo?- Tokusa no respondió nada, camino hacia él y le extendió los brazos, rodeándolo, fuerte como el apretón de mano, Teneo el único testigo, hasta ese momento, miraba conmovido la escena, estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico rubio, cabello largo, lacio y con las marcas de Jamir en la frente entraba al salón, y al mirar la escena de los dos hombres abrazados se detuvo en seco

-Keran kapa doga, padre- los que estaban abrazados se separaron, luego Tokusa llamo al muchacho a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros

-Hakurei hijo, este es el señor Shion, es la persona a quien tu abuela nos pidió entregar la carta- Si Shion pensaba que ahora si su corazón se detendría estaba equivocado, venia un último detalle, el muchacho le hizo la reverencia protocolar del saludo tibetano, y luego la hizo a su padre, que continuo hablándole -¿Encontraste el regalo para Alina? - él joven asintió, además de ser bastante callado, de llamarse Hakurei, tenía la cara y el carácter de su tío abuelo, el primer Tokusa, aquel que se había vuelto espectro de Hades y que el mismo tuvo que matar defendiendo a Yuzuriha, Shion pensó que era a este joven al que le quedaba mejor ese nombre, y al otro Tokusa, el segundo, el hijo de la grulla le quedaría más bien… el de él, Shion… quizá, luego Tokusa corto el silencio

-Bueno este es Hakurei, mi hijo mayor, tiene 17 años, y va a casarse el próximo mes, salió a dar una vuelta y ver si podía encontrarle algo lindo a su futura esposa- Tokusa palmeo a su hijo, quien tenía sobre Shion una mirada como la de quien mira un fantasma, ni parpadeaba, Shion no dijo más, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar para darle espacio a su anfitrión de esa tarde, seguramente tenía muchas cosas que contarle a su hijo, la puerta se cerró, Tokusa le pidió a su hijo que se sentara, ahora iba a tener que explicarle a él también lo que acababa de ver, lo había mandado a buscar el regalo de la prometida como mera excusa para tenerlo fuera cuando recibiera al patriarca, su madre Yuzuriha, le había pedido que hablara con Shion en privado, o por lo menos no en presencia de Hakurei, en la mesa Shion había dejado la carta, Tokusa la tomo y se dirigió rápido a la puerta para alcanzarlo, no había hecho un viaje tan largo y con tantos por menores para que el patriarca del santuario de Athena olvidara la preciada carga, en el camino la curiosidad le invadió incontrolable –Perdóname madre- pensó para sí, saco la hoja y descubrió el mensaje, quiso llorar, pero la prisa de devolver el sobre no se lo permitió, alcanzo a Shion, lo llamo por su nombre, le entrego la carta y se despidió de nuevo, con una simple mirada que decía más que cualquier palabra que pudiera lograr expresar, Shion se dio la vuelta, entre su propia conmoción no le importo que Tokusa hubiera visto la carta, miro a Teneo, y luego le pregunto

-Teneo, ¿Qué opinión puedes darme del hombre que acabamos de visitar?-

-Me parece maestro, que te hubiera visto a ti mismo pero joven, el "tú" que lucho en la guerra santa, y me parece también, y te pido disculpas por lo que voy a decir, que tu semilla es fuerte- el vino le había ayudado a Teneo a elaborar la opinión, Shion no dijo nada, y le extendió el sobre – Patriarca, que significa esto, yo no tengo porque leer los secretos que te han sido confiados a ti- Shion lo miro y con su cabeza hizo una señal de continuar, Teneo abrió entonces la carta -Shion, esta hoja esta en blanco, ¿Qué significa eso?

Que el mensaje que me envió Yuzuriha no está en esta carta, el mensaje era la persona que lo trajo desde Jamir.

Ambos hombres continuaron el camino hasta el santuario en silencio, al llegar cada uno se separó a continuar sus deberes pendientes, desde ese día y por cinco más Shion no durmió bien, no comió bien, se enclaustro en sus aposentos, lloro como un niño, y quiso buscar a su gran y único amor con telepatía, no encontró nada, no sabía que era lo que más le dolía, si saber que Yuzuriha se había ido con el hijo de ambos en el vientre, y que nunca le hizo partícipe o siquiera le entero de esa situación, o saber que el incipiente unicornio había sido quien consolara a la que había sido su mujer, recordó la promesa que se hicieron, que al comenzar la guerra santa él y ella no tendrían otra relación que no fuera la de compañeros de armas, que no podían hablarse de otra forma y mucho menos visitarse en privado, tenía sentimientos encontrados, tenía coraje, tenía dolor, y tendría que soportarlo durante mínimo los próximos 150 años, hasta que el caballero dorado de géminis, de la última generación de santos dorados que el "criaría" lo asesinara y lo suplantara como patriarca, nunca busco a Tokusa, ni viceversa, Yuzuriha nunca respondió a sus mensajes, solo le quedaba de consuelo el saber que su único vástago se haría cargo junto con sus respectivos hijos, de transmitir su sangre, y con suerte un día, un descendiente suyo volvería a ser el santo de Aries, por desgracia, ese anhelo nunca se habría de hacer realidad, porque el siguiente Aries, su último alumno, aunque era de Jamir, no tenía su misma sangre, con él se consoló, acogiéndolo como si lo fuera, imaginando que era ese niño al que no pudo llamar hijo y al que nunca pudo enseñarle nada.


End file.
